Hao Seixas, a estrela
by Nayara Kuchiki
Summary: Essa fic é com a intenção de ser de comédia, coitadinho do Hao, deixei ele em tremenda situação.


A turminha do barulho de Shaman King em: A estrela.

Um dia normal na pousada Funbari até que...

- Acordem seus bandos de vagabundos! – Ouve-se um grito tenebroso de manhã cedo, aquele grito nada mais e nada menos era de Anna Kyoyama. Era normal ouvir gritos dela por todo o lado ou sentir sede de sangue vindo dela, porém aquele dia foi mais assustador.

- Ah calma, Anna... Já estamos indo – Disse o Yoh com sua expressão cotidiana de tranquilidade se levantando calmamente ainda zonzo por ter acordado com o susto. – Mas o que houve dessa vez?

- Estamos com problemas sérios. A pousada está indo de mal a pior com a falta de hóspedes, nossa popularidade está indo para o ralo. Faça alguma coisa!

- Bom, eu não tenho ideia do que fazer,... E você, Hao? – Sim, Hao Asakura passou a morar também na pousada junto com o seu querido irmão já que se tornaram amigos e Anna com muita raiva acabou aceitando sua presença por mais que a vontade era de mata-lo. Hao ainda dormia tranquilamente na sua cama que ficava do lado do Yoh sem se importar com o grito da garota. Isso deixava Anna muito irritada na maioria das vezes e sempre lhe obrigava a chutar a cama para que o irmão maior rolasse no chão. Não foi diferente dessa vez, ainda mais com os problemas na pousada.

- Ah... Bom dia, Anna... – cumprimentava ela no chão ainda com os olhos fechado e completamente alheio do que se passava.

- Bom dia... O caramba! – chutava ele no chão de tanta raiva que sentia com a cara-de-pau dele. Um nocaute em Hao o que obrigava por mais que quisesse desmaiar (alguém pode controlar o desmaio?), ficar de pé. – Escutem bem seus gêmeos preguiçosos! A pousada está indo a falência e eu preciso de alguma ideia para que possamos atrair clientes! Vamos! Digam-me algo!

- Éerr... – Yoh levanta a mão com cara de baka igual a do seu irmão – Podemos organizar um evento, que tal?

- Idiota, já pensei nisso... Mas que evento faríamos?

- De anime acho aqui um lugar pequeno... – Hao comenta pensativo sem ao menos perceber os olhares de Yoh e Anna assustados. Afinal, ninguém tinha pensado em evento de anime... E muito menos que alguém como o Hao dar essa ideia tola. – O que foi pessoal? – Ele percebe meio assustado o susto que os outros dois tinha levado e fica meio constrangido.

- Hao, desde quando você gosta de evento de animes? – Yoh perguntou ainda assustado.

- Ah desde não sei... Acho legal ver aqueles humanos inúteis fazendo cosplay ou então vou lá para comprar mangá mais barato...

- Nanii? Quer dizer que você gosta de mangás, Hao? Porque você nunca me contou?

- Eu achei que não tinha importância, por quê? Você também gosta Yoh?

- Sim! Eu tenho a coleção inteira de Shaman King (?) e também estou colecionando One Piece!

- Naniii? One Piece? Mas você não pensa mesmo ein, Yoh? Quanto você já não gastou colecionando aquele mangá infinito?

- Você sabe que quando gostamos de um mangá não reparamos nisso... – Detalhe que Anna estava se encolhendo de tanta fúria por ver os dois conversando normalmente depois da triste noticia que tinha dado.

- Verd...

- CALEM-SE!

Os dois se abraçam assustados após o grito de Anna e começaram a perceber que ela estava virando um monstro enorme, estava ficando escuro e que atrás dela tinha chamas maiores que do Espirito de Fogo e ainda tinha uma trilha sonora que se ouviam "O freddy vai te pegar..." , eles suavam frio e ficavam cada vez menor até se transformarem em chibis por completo e depois ser transformado por uma hora de saco-de-pancadas.

Depois dos momentos felizes entre os dois por ter descoberto algo em comum, ficaram pendurados de cabeça para baixo no galho firme da arvore em frente à pousada.

- Meu cabelo, está sujando... – Hao faz cara de choro mais pelo cabelo do que pelo fato de estar preso. Eu também ficaria sentida se meus longos cabelos castanhos depois de ter passado um dia inteiro os hidratando fossem arrastados naquela terra. – Isso é um pesadelo, só pode.

- Quieto! Voltando ao assunto... Quero ouvir de vocês uma ideia para que possamos a atrair clientes, afinal, não podemos falir para que não possamos ficar sem hidratante, né Hao Asakura? Trate de pensar em algo infalível assim como seus planos maquiavélicos!

- Evento de anime!

...

- Yoh? - Hao ignorado.

- Hmm... Sei lá, eu estava pensando comigo mesmo aqui enquanto falavam... Enfim, acho que deveríamos,... Bom... Pelo que ouvi falar, assim sabe? Poderiamos, hm, sei lá. – Anna visou um chute bem dado no estomago de Yoh já que ele ficou enrolando pra dizer "sei lá" desperdiçando o tempo dela, alias aqueles dois só desperdiçavam o tempo dela. _Por que ainda não se livrei deles?_ Ela pensava, _não, eu amo eles apesar de tudo_. Quando seu joelho estava perto da boca do estomago de Yoh e o mesmo já estava de olhos fechados e chorando ao imaginar o que iria sentir e Hao já estava preparando sua risada, ouve-se Lyserg chegando à pousada tocando seu violão acompanhado de Ryu que cantava alegremente.

- Dá um tem...

- TOCA RAUL! – brota Horo-Horo do nada saindo de dentro da pousada e gritando para Ryu. – TOCA RAUL! TOCA RAUL! TOCA RAUL! TOCA HAO! Opa! Raul! Onde tirei Hao? o.Õ Se bem que a pronuncia é quase igual...

- Seu fracote, desde quando dei o direito de gritar meu nome em vão?

Ao escutar Horo-Horo gritar Toca Raul, uma lâmpada acendeu em cima da cabeça de Anna a deixando paralisada e logo após refletiu no Toca Hao e olhou para Hao com os olhos esbugalhados.

- HORO-HORO! – O mesmo ficou quieto e soando frio e ficando pequeno igual aos gêmeos de uma hora atrás. Todos ficaram quietos no mesmo instante e olharam para Anna enquanto engoliam um seco. Horo já fechava os olhos e já rezava para que de alguma forma, a dor fosse à mínima possível. – Horo-Horo... – Aproximava-se dele com os olhos cerrados e com os passos pesados. – "Alguém me ajude?" – Horo... – Ao ficar diante dele, Anna o abraça com firmeza e logo o solta deixando ele assustado e todos os outros também, ninguém acreditava no que tinha visto, porém para horo aquilo foi como ter nascido de novo. – Horo-Horo me deu uma grande ideia! Esse idiota fez com que eu tivesse a bendita ideia para o tal evento... HAO!

- O-o-oi... – "Humpf, porque ele nunca me abraçou também? Ù_u" Pensava ele enquanto olhava para Anna que estava apontando para ele.

- Você vai fazer cover!

-Naniii? EU?

- Alguma objeção? – Anna olhou com aquele olhar demoníaco para Hao que o fazia encolher todo e obedece-la.

- Nenhuma! Haha, mas como assim cover?

- Simples, você será o mais novo Hao Seixas! E claro que você sempre fará show toda sexta feira aqui na pousada. Muitas pessoas gostam de Raul Seixas! – Os olhos de Anna brilharam ao imagina-lo atraindo tantos clientes.

- Isso não vai prestar... kororo.

[...] E assim.

- Vamos lá, Hao Seixas! Mostre o seu potencial! ... Se bem que eu nunca acreditei nele, mas vai lá! – Anna animava Hao com o seu sorriso encantador, com os seus olhos que brilhavam de alegria e com suas palavras de motivação, ela estaria linda aos olhos dele se não fosse pelo fato de estar com um chicote na mão e ele estar ensaiando amarrado com uma corda preso numa cadeira e com uma barba postiça esquisita que não combinava nem um pouco com o seus lindos cabelos lisos; bom, isso são os pensamentos de Hao. O pobre Asakura era tratado a partir daquele dia feito um animal de circo onde o dono dava chicotada toda vez que errava.

- Anna... Eu... Eu ... Eu estou sentindo falta... Do movimento das minhas mãos... – Hao suplicou com uma expressão chorosa já que fazia dias que estava amarrado naquela corda, até para tomar banho tinha que ser com a corda e ele sofria com aquela escravidão.

- PERVERTIDO! – Anna deu mais chicotada nas costas dele ao levar na malicia e o Hao ainda estava tentando entender do porque ser chamado de pervertido... Depois de alguns segundos entendeu.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você não entendeu, eu estava falando em movimentar minhas mãos, sinto falta disso, de usa-las!

-CANALHA! – Mais chicotadas nele. Para Hao levar chicotadas da Anna desde que a conheceu era um sonho, imaginava aquilo todos os dias enquanto ela pisava nele, seu fetiche era ser domesticado por aquela loura selvagem, porém seu sonho virou um pesadelo e ao pensar em chicotes ele tem vontade de ir ao um psicólogo.

Hao apanhava todos os dias agora que tinha que ser a nova atração para a pousada Funbari e seus amigos ao invés de ajudar, riam do sofrimento dele. No dia do show onde Hao já estava com as costas toda dolorida com vários ferimentos, se vestia com uma camisa social chamativa "ridícula" ele pensava e com aquela barba postiça.

- E agora com vocês meus caros fãs de Raul...

- Toca Raul! Toca Raul! Toca Raul!

- Apresento nosso cover oficial, HAO SEIXAS!

As cortinas se abriram e logo apareceu o Hao acabado, mas fingindo estar bem para não sofrer nas mãos de Anna, o foco era conquistar aquela clientela para que pudessem alugar a pousada e curtir a noite inteira. Ao seu lado estava Lyserg com o violão, e os outros cuidavam dos demais instrumentos.

Começavam a tocar a primeira música e as pernas do Hao tremiam e ele estava soando, a Anna o olhava ameaçadoramente e ele segurava o microfone inseguro.

_Mamãe não quero ser... _(interrompido)

- Ah! Desculpe-me Anna! – Hao estava desesperado e chorando como uma criança – Essa palavra mamãe ainda me desconcerta, acaba comigo! Desculpe, mas ainda não superei! – A plateia ficou estagnada com a reação de Hao, claro, Cover Oficial imaginavam que iria ser perfeito e desanimaram jogando coisas em Hao.

- Calma pessoal! –apresentador- Vamos para a próxima música! É que como todo mundo ele tem os problemas pessoais dele, ele é huma...- Olhar mortal de Hao pra cima do apresentador- Cof! Quer dizer, ele é shaman e todos os shamans erram um dia. Vamos lá!

A banda improvisada começou a tocar introdução de outra música e assim Hao estava um pouco mais tranquilo.

_Eu nasci... Há dez mil anos atrás... _(interrompido)

- Ah isso é mentira! Não foi há dez mil anos atrás não! Foi a mil e sei contar muito bem! U^U

- Que merda! Vim ver Raul não cover mal feito! Que droga perdi meu dinheiro! Merda devolvam meu dinheiro!

- Calma ai! Vocês não podem falar assim, senão eu vou morrer pelas mãos da Anna, vamos tentar de novo já que eu não quero morrer e vocês não querem perder o dinheiro.

_Puta que pariu, meu gato pois um ovo... _(interrompido)

- Não consigo continuar mesmo, nenhum dos meus gatos nunca pôs ovos! É uma mentira também! Desisto, podem ir embora humanos desprezíveis! Esse tal de Raul Seixas é um mentiroso! Sumam daqui e não ligo se eu morrer nas mãos da Anna, até porque ela é uma fraca também! Aaafs, perdendo meu tempo. ESPIRITO DE FOGO!

Espirito de Fogo surge atrás de Hao com seu tamanho assustador e sem esperar que a plateia revoltada agisse, ameaçou com bolas de fogo e as pessoas saíram correndo desesperadas evacuando todo o lugar deixando apenas os shamans.

- Hao... – Ouviu uma voz irritada soando aos seus ouvidos fazendo-o tremer até seu ultimo pelo e deixando suas calças molharem e suas pernas tremerem, engoliu um seco com os olhos esbugalhados.

Depois desse dia a clinica da cidade teve que reservar um quarto especial para o enfermo Hao Asakura onde estava em coma, todo enfaixado e com a maioria dos ossos quebrados.

No fim Anna teve que depender de Lyserg para que tocasse violão atraindo pessoas novas da região fazendo propaganda em bares para a pousada Funbari.

Quem sabe um dia Hao não faça sucesso? Quem sabe um dia?

Fim 8D

* * *

Primeira música: Cowboy Fora da Lei.

Segunda música: Eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás.

Terceira música: Vampiro Doidão.

_**Yooo minna! Um fandom extremamente baka, mas deu muita vontade de escrever já que eu não tinha nada para fazer e deu nisso ai, por favor, não joguem coisa em mim D'; prometo que a cada fandom irei melhorar.**_

_**De qualquer forma pobrezinho do Hao, fiz ele sofrer mt na mão da Anna, de qualquer forma ele é foda, lindo e tudo! E claro, cover do Raul Seixas *se mata* **_

_**Kissus minna! E deixem Reviews pra mim ficar feliz o/**_


End file.
